Café Los guardianes
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Hiccup tiene problemas económicos desde que se mudo de casa por lo que necesita un trabajo, mientras que jackson tiene todo lo que quiere porque su papa es dueño de una de las mejores fabricas de juguetes en todo el mundo. ¿Que pasara cuando jack vaya a visitar a su padre y conozca a su. camarero favorito? (Frostcup)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola :3, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero que les guste y por favor pónganme en los comentarios si tengo algún error o algo que no les agrade ;).**_

_**Notas: ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled y Brave no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los ocupo un rato para mis historias :9**_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, palabras vulgares, acoso, etc. Si no te gusta o no te sientes preparado para verlo solamente cierra la pág. y ponte a ver otra cosa, no insultes. **_

_**Parejas: Frostcup, Raquel(Rapunzel)xEugene, Night(Toothless)Mérida, Bruno(Bunny)Astrid.**_

****************************************HOLIS**************************

Voy despertando lentamente por culpa de los rayos del sol que se cuelan por mis cortinas.

¿Qué hora será?- pienso mientras volteo pesadamente a ver mi alarma. Maldigo el día en que compre estas cortinas tan claras y transparentes. Intento enfocar durante 5 minutos mi vista en los números de mi alarma hasta que por fin logro distinguir la hora.

-¿7:34? ¿enserio? bueno pues ya ni modo- pienso optimista mientras me levanto lentamente de la cama para dirigirme al baño y poder terminar todos mis pendientes antes de ir a la escuela, me alegro de que hoy tengo que entrar hasta las 4, eso es lo único que amo del lunes.

Me dirijo a paso lento al baño pero antes de llegar me detengo en frente del espejo para poder observarme un poco. Lo que veo en mi reflejo es a un chico con apariencia pequeña, frágil y un poco infantil vestido con un pijama verde con rayas blancas. Mis ojos verde esmeralda se veían un poco cansados pero a la vez brillantes, mi cabello se veía muy alborotado y mi piel junto con mis pecas hacía muy buen juego con mi apariencia infantil. A veces me sorprende lo pequeño que puedo llegar a verme y eso que ya tengo 16 años aunque no parezca, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuánto media? ¿1.65? la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien. Me alejo del espejo para no seguir viendo la vergüenza de hombre que soy y me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha.

-Días como este hacen que recuerde el día en que perdí la apuesta con Night y tuve que estar todo un día vestido de chica- dije mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente y me empezaba a desvestir, quedando solamente en ropa interior.

_*****Flash back*****_

-¡Night no es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa!- grite mientras intentaba salir del cuarto pero antes de poder lograrlo alguien me cerró el paso con su cuerpo haciendo que cerrara los ojos instantáneamente. volteo a ver a mi captora y era una chica de cabello rubio hasta la espalda baja con ojos verde claro, llevaba una blusa rosada un poco escotada y una mini falda lila mientras que en su hombro dormía cómodamente un pequeño camaleón.

La chica me miro con una encantadora sonrisa y me agarro del brazo, esfumando toda esperanza de escape posible.

- Punzie, por favor déjame ir- dije suplicante, no quería que alguien de la escuela me reconociera vestido de mujer y le dijera a todos que soy travesti.

- Lo siento Hic pero no lo haré. Night gano limpiamente por lo que tendrás que cumplir la apuesta - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me empezaba a jalar de nuevo al cuarto.

-Noooo! ¡Te lo suplico!- grite mientras intentaba zafarme pero antes de poder lograrlo sentí como alguien me cargaba como si fuera un saco de papas y me llevaba de nuevo a la habitación.

-¡Night, bájame!- frote mientras empezaba a patalear como un niño pequeño.

- No. debes cumplir con la apuesta. Tú perdiste y te toca pagar.- dijo con voz firme y a la vez divertida.

Deje de forcejear 3 minutos después de mi captura sabiendo que de esa no me iba a salvar.

- mierda, estoy completamente jodido- pensé mientras veía cuanta ropa sacaban para vestirme como si fuera una barbie humana. - Este será un largo día- dije y suspire pesadamente preparándome para mi peor tortura.

***fin flash back***

Salgo apresuradamente de mi casa, intentando llamar a Night por 4 vez, espero que esta vez sí conteste.

-si no me contesta esta vez lo mato- pensé muy molesto mientras seguía marcando.

¿Hola?- contestó tranquilamente en la otra línea

- ¡Night! ¿¡Donde demonios estas!? ¡Se supone que me recogerías a las 9:16 para llevarme a la entrevista de trabajo de aquel café y ya son las 9:36!-grite furioso por su impuntualidad, en verdad necesitaba ese trabajo si quería seguir viviendo yo solo en mi departamento y no en la casa de mis padres. Como odiaba su maldita maña de llegar tarde a todos sus compromisos.

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada ya casi llego, además se supone que la entrevista empieza a las 10:30- dijo tranquilamente

-Pero hay mucho tráfico a esta hora y te juro que si llegas tarde subiré a internet todas tus fotos más vergonzosas y tus más obscuros secretos- dije en tono amenazante mientras colgaba sabiendo que con eso el llegaría en menos de 5 minutos.

Y como lo predije el llego 2 minutos después de que le colgara, yo y mi gran y muy útil inteligencia.

Salude a Night y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, dejando mi mochila en la parte trasera del coche.

- ¿Estas nervioso?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras conducía- no dejas de temblar y hace que te veas como un pequeño cachorro asustadizo-

-¡Calla!- dije mientras me sonrojaba- solo estoy un poco nervioso porque es el primer trabajo que tengo después de haberme ido de la casa de mis padres y lo sabes-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo aun con su sonrisa pero de un momento a otro su rostro cambio a uno totalmente serio y eso me asusto un poco.- Ten mucho cuidado Hic, sabes que con tu apariencia puedes atraer a uno que otro pervertido, así que estate muy alerta-

- No sé de que hablas- dije mirando hacia la ventana con otro gran sonrojo

-¿Quieres que te recuerde el día de la apuesta?- preguntó en tono malicioso mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa, cuanto lo odio.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada sobre eso-dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- Sabes que no lo haría - dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello con una mano y sonreía dulcemente-¿Sabes por qué?-

-No.- dije mientras le volteaba a ver el rostro- ¿Por qué?- pregunte.

Su sonrisa se ensancho más y me miro como un hermano mayor y la verdad no sé porque pero cada vez que me ve con esa cara siento que jamás estaré solo y eso me tranquiliza.

- Es porque eres como un hermano pequeño para mí y en verdad no quiero que te pase nada hic, por eso es que casi siempre soy tan sobreprotector contigo, ¿entiendes?-dijo

-Yo también pienso en ti como un hermano Night, tú siempre me has ayudado en todo lo que has podido y eso en verdad te lo agradezco mucho- dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Después de esa plática todo el camino estuvo silencioso, hasta que por fin llegue a mi destino. Mire mi reloj y aun quedaban 5 minutos para que fueran las 10:30, así que suspire aliviado y me baje del auto, despidiéndome en el camino de mi amigo.

-Suerte Hic y ten mucho cuidado- grito mientras se iba a toda velocidad. En verdad me dará un paro cardiaco si sigue haciendo eso.

-Bueno aquí estamos- me dije a mi mismo para darme ánimos, o bueno eso creo.

Me pare enfrente del local y lo observe detenidamente. Era muy grande y con un toque rustico y lo mejor era su gran letrero: Café "Los Guardianes" escrito con letra cursiva y en dorado, tenía un toque elegante y la vez rustico, muy genial.

-Dios, ayúdame- pensé mientras abría la puerta del local. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que ese lugar cambiaria toda mi vida.

**************************************************;33

_**Espero que les haya gustado y estaré actualizando cada semana *cofcofEsperocofco***_

_**Bueno hasta luego :333**_

_**Algún review (?), ¿no?, bueno :c**_

_**Bye Bye 3**_


	2. WoW

**Hola, aquí les traído el segundo capítulo y será desde la perspectiva de Jack. En este, Hiccup ya tendrá el trabajo :3333, espero que les guste. Abajo les tendremos unas preguntas :)**

**Notas: ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled y Brave no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los ocupo un rato para mis historias :9**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, palabras vulgares, acoso, etc. Si no te gusta o no te sientes preparado para verlo solamente cierra la pág. y ponte a ver otra cosa, no insultes.  
><strong>**…..,..**

Capitulo 2- Wow

Voy despertando con un gran dolor de cabeza y mareos.

-¿Que mierdas paso ayer?- pienso mientras empezaba a ver a mi alrededor. Yo estaba en un sillón color café claro, a mi alrededor había más personas regadas por todo el suelo, al parecer dormidas, también había vasos, pedazos de pizza y un… ¿Un Condón? ¿Enserio?

Hice una mueca de asco y sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme todos los pensamientos asquerosos que tenia, me levanté del sillón perezosamente y bostece, aun sin recordar nada de lo que paso.

Fui pasando atreves de toda la gente para poder pasar al baño, gracias a Dios que estaba tan cerca. Me metí y cierre la puerta pero al voltear vi a 2 chicos medio desnudos en la tina, uno se me hace tan familiar ¿Quien era?

-¡Aaaaa Bunny!-dije algo sorprendido pero en vez baja para no despertar a ninguno.

Me acerque a mi amigo y lo empecé a sacudir un poco para despertarlo, pero como siempre no funciono.

- piensa, piensa, ¿Con que lo puedo Despertar?- digo para mi mismo- mmmmm…¡Agua!-

Me dirigí al lavabo y abrí la llave agarrando un poco de agua con unos de los vasos que estaban tirados en el suelo.

-espero que este limpio- pienso algo divertido.

Me acerque lo suficiente y le tire toda el agua en la cara, viendo divertido como se despertaba.

-¡A la Mierda!- gritó sorprendido y totalmente despierto por el agua mientras se levantaba asustado.

-Hey Bunny, ¿Como dormiste?- pregunte en tono burlón sabiendo lo que pasaría, en verdad amo molestarlo.-Pero no hagas mucho ruido si no quieres despertar a tu acompañante-

-Eres un…Espera ¿Acompañante?- pregunto confundido.

Yo solo sonreí y señale la tina, después señale su torso sin camisa. Me estaba muriendo de risa.  
>Bunny solo volteo a ver a la persona de la tina completamente confundido y después se vio a si mismo. Esto vale oro.<p>

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto enojado y confundido, yo solo me encogí de hombros, la verdad no sabía donde había estado todo este tiempo.

-Mejor vámonos antes de que nos pongan a limpiar- dije con tranquilidad mientras salía del baño. No quería pasarme toda la mañana limpiando este lugar. Bunny solo asintió y salió detrás mío, lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a nadie.

Al salir de la casa pude recordar casi todo lo que había hecho.

******Flash back*****

Acabábamos de llegar a la casa de un amigo en el auto de Bruno o como me gusta llamarlo, Bunny.

Al entrar lo primero que nos dimos cuenta es que había mucho alcohol, cigarros y un poco de mota y eso solo hizo que tuviera un pensamiento en mi cabeza. ¡Qué divertida sería esta fiesta!

-Wow que amigos me consigo- pensé divertido mientras veía como todos bailaban, se besaban, fumaban y tomaba, con la música a todo volumen.

Un amigo al vernos nos invito un poco de vodka y cervezas y como nosotros somos tan educados las aceptamos muy gustosos.

5 minutos después de haber llegado ya estábamos compitiendo a ver quien tomaba más, yo contra Bunny pero al final Bunny me gano. Yo me tome 8 latas de cerveza y un vaso de vodka mientras que Bunny se tomo 15 latas cervezas y 2 vasos de vodka. Maldito alcohólico.

Después de eso un chico se llevo a Bunny a otra habitación diciendo que quería mostrarle algo y eso se me hizo muy raro pero lo deje tomándole poca importancia.

Un rato después de haber bebí unas chicas se me acercaron y me preguntaron si quería bailar y yo como todo caballero que soy acepte. Soy tan buen chico.  
>… .<p>

Estuve bailando por 2 horas con las chicas hasta que al fin me canse y me fui al mismo sillón café que había en la sala.

Después de eso lo único que recuerdo es haber visto a Bunny agarrándole la mano al chico con el que se había ido.  
>- Y yo que pensaba que era todo un macho- le grite antes de quedarme dormido.<p>

******Fin Flash back*****

-Tal vez venga a otra de estas fiestas - pensé mientras me subía al auto de Bunny.

Bunny se subió en el asiento del conductor, prendió el auto y arranco a toda velocidad. Como amo su manera de conducir.

En todo el los 2 estuvimos muy callados hasta que Bunny paro por un semáforo y reviso su celular. -¿Que estará viendo?- pensé un curioso  
>-Hey ¿no tenias que verte hoy con tu papa en el nuevo restaurante que acaba de abrir?- pregunto seriamente<p>

-Sí, pero hasta las 10:20- dije tranquilamente

-Imbécil son las 10:14- dijo enojado

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Mierda! ¡Bunny, acelera!- grite mientras entraba en pánico. Si llegaba tarde mi padre me congelaría las tarjetas y me quitaría todo el dinero, no es como si quisiera verlo pero no dejaría que me congelara mis cuentas.

-Ya no puedo ir más rápido, voy al máximo - dijo sin voltearme a ver.

Estoy jodido.

-¡Acelera!- grite

-No- dijo sin tomarle importancia

-¡Acelera!- insistí

-¡Que no!- dijo enojado

- ¡QUE ACELERES, CARAJO!- grite mientras pisaba el acelerador, no podía llegar tarde, no lo haría.

-¿QUE HACES IDIOTA?- grito mientras intentaba esquivar a los demás autos.

- ¡NO VOY A LLEGAR TARDE, ASI QUE CALLATE Y MANEJA!- grite mientras pisaba más el acelerador

Fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta que alcanzamos a ver el restaurante.

¿Qué hora es?- piense asustado mientras deja tantito el acelerado, que suerte que ninguna patrulla nos vio, si no ya estaríamos en la cárcel por ir a exceso de velocidad y casi atropellar a una abuelita.

Saque mi celular y lo prendí: 10:19,  
>¡Gracias a Dios!<p>

Bunny se estaciono 2 casas antes de la entrada y al estacionarse yo salí corriendo como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

¡Gracias Bunny, te debo una!- le grite mientras corría, me había salvado la vida otra vez.

Antes de entrar me mire en el reflejo de la puerta, verificando que no tuviera nada malo y al ver que todo está en orden agarro unos chicles de menta de mi bolsillo para dispersar el olor a alcohol y a cigarros.

-Que Dios me amparé- pensé mientras abría la puerta.

Al entrar pude notar un delicioso aroma a pan reciente horneado, Café y galletas. Que delicia.

De repente la gerente me guío a una de las mesas más bonitas del lugar, diciéndome que mi padre ya estaba esperándome. La verdad eso no me ayuda, ni siquiera sé porque me había citado y eso era lo que más nervioso me ponía.

Al sentarme mi papá me miro con su gran sonrisa típica de él.

- Hola Jack- Saludo con tono alegre mientras se sentaba.

-Hola North- conteste secamente- ¿Para qué me buscabas?- pregunte intentando esconder los nervios.

- ¿Que un padre no puede reunirse con su querido hijo que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía?- pregunto un poco dolido por mi actitud y después suspiro con cansancio- Se que casi no estoy contigo por el trabajo y…-

- ¿Casi? ¡NUNCA AS ESTADO CONMIGO SOLO POR HACER ESOS MALDITOS JUGUETES- lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez- ¡HACI QUE NO VENGAS A DECIRME QUE QUIERES ARREGLAR TODO CUANDO NI SIQUIERA TE MOLESTAS EN IR A VISITARME!- dije en voz alta pero sin gritar, no quería hacer un escándalo en público.

El solo me miro con dolor y volvió a suspirar. Esto iba a tardar más de lo que deseaba.

-Mira Jack, sé que he cometido errores y quiero arreglarlo- dijo con voz cansada- y solo quería saludarte y decirte que me voy a casar-

- Espera ¿Que?- dije incrédulo - No tiene ni 3 años desde que dejaste a mamá y ya te vas a volver a casar?!-

-Jack, tengo derecho de rehacer mi vida con la persona que amo- dijo en tono serio.

- ¿Rehacer? ¡TU DECIAS QUE MAMÁ ERA LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMABAS EN ESTE MUNDO Y TERMINASTE ENGAÑANDOLA CON TU MALDITA SECRETARIA!- grite. Por fin había explotado, él era el causante de que mi l mamá estuviera tan decaída, triste, herida.

- Jack sabes que eso fue un accidente y cuando quise arreglar las cosas con ella no quiso escucharme- dijo con la voz llena de dolor

-Mira North, ya no quiero oír tus mentiras, si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro- dije mientras me paraba de la mesa pero antes de irme volteé a verlo- Adiós North.  
>Después de eso lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo, ignorando los gritos que él me daba.<p>

Al salir del restaurante corrí sin rumbo fijo hasta que note que estaba perdido. Qué suerte la mía.

Al querer seguir caminando mi estomago gruño, pidiendo un poco de comida y yo se la iba a dar.  
>-¿A dónde iré?- pensé mientras buscaba algún restaurante o…. ¡un Café! ¡Genial!.<p>

Me dirigí al café apresuradamente, no quería que todo el mundo oiga los gruñidos de mi estomago.

Al estar enfrente del café lo observe un momento: Era muy grande y bonito, con un gran letrero: Café "Los Guardianes" escrito con letra cursiva y en dorada. Tenía un toque elegante y la vez rustico, muy hermoso.

Al entrar una chica rubia de ojos azules, vestida de sirvienta se me acerco muy amablemente.

- buenos días señor, mi nombre es Astrid y yo soy la gerente del lugar. - dijo amablemente mientras sonreía- ¿Donde le gustaría sentarse?- pregunto

Empecé a ver todo el lugar, era muy bonito y Estaba muy bien decorado. Estuve buscando un buen lugar hasta que vi una mesa en la esquina, enfrente del ventanal.  
>- Ahí, por favor- señale el lugar que me gusto.<p>

- Por supuesto, sígame- dijo

Agarro un menú y me fue guiando al lugar hasta que llegamos. Me ofreció asiento y me dejo el meno.

- Vaya viendo que le apetece, ahorita llega su camarero- dijo con una sonrisa- me retiro, que disfrute su estaría.- dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Que buen servicio tienen- pensé mientras veía el menú. Todo se veía delicioso y eso me dejaba decidir.

- B-buenos días S-señor, mi nombre es Hiccup y yo seré su camarero- Me dijo una persona

Saque mi mirada del menú para ver quién me hablaba.  
>-Muchas. Graci…..as?- fije embobado. Lo que estaba enfrente de mí fue…..WOW.<p>

**######### - - - - - $:3.42 - -q-q- 323"#"#"#!""##""#!#!"#"#**

**Hola, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3.  
>Lo iba a publicar hasta el lunes pero yo ya lo tenía no quería hacerlos esperar :3<strong>

**Preguntas para el siguiente Cap.:**

**1°-¿Como prefieren que este vestido Hiccup, De mayordomo o de Sirvienta? (Mayoría de votos gana)**

**2°-¿Quieren que haya una pelea entre Toothless (Night) y Jack por Hiccup? (Toothless pelearía por él porque piensa que un tipo como Jack no merece a su preciado Hiccup)**

**3°-¿Les gustaría que un día a la semana todos los camareros y camareras tuvieran un disfraz? (ejemplo: Hiccup con orejas y cola de conejito o gatito)**

**4°-¿Quien quieren que narre el próximo capítulo, Hiccup, Jack o Yo? (mayoría de votos)**

**Bueno eso sería todo :33, dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios!  
>¡Hasta el próximo Cap.! OwO<br>Bye Bye 3**


	3. Mi camarero

**_Hola, aquí les traigo el 3 cap. y perdón por tardarme pero mi inspiración se quiso tomar unas vacaciones :3_**

**_Pues los ganadores de las preguntas que les hice en el Cap. anterior son: Vestido de sirvienta *o*, todos quisieron pelea x3 y todos quisieron el día de cosplay :3._**

**_Este Cap. primero será narrado por Jack después por mí. (Junte los votos de amor Yaoi y fanfiction)_**

**_Notas: ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled y Brave no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los ocupo un rato para mis historias :9_**

**_Notas2: Perdonen si tengo alguna falta o error, pero por las prisas a veces sale así ;)_**

**_Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, palabras vulgares, acoso, etc. Si no te gusta o no te sientes preparado para verlo solamente cierra la pág. y ponte a ver otra cosa, no insultes. _**

**_Negritas cursiva – dialogo _**

Normal- narración

*Paréntesis*- interrupciones mías, solo por gusto :3

**Disfruten!**

***#"#"#!"##""$$!"#QW"QQ#"!#"#!"Q!QQ"#13313"#!"#"!#Q#!#"#QQ#!#!"#!###"=?==?#**

- **_B-buenos días S-señor, mi nombre es Hiccup y yo seré su camarero_**- Me dijo una persona

Saque mi mirada del menú para ver quién me hablaba.  
>-<strong><em>Muchas. Graci…..as?-<em>** dije embobado. Lo que estaba enfrente de mí fue…..WOW.

Capitulo 3 -Mi Camarero-

*****POV JACK*****

-**_Wow_**- fueron las palabras que salieron de mis labios al ver a aquella persona que estaba enfrente de mí. Que adorable criatura me he encontrado en el lugar menos imaginado.

La joven que estaba adelante de mi tenía una diadema de tela negra en su cabello corto, color castaño-rojizo, sus hermosos e inocentes ojos verdes dejaban en total humillación al mejor bosque del mundo, su piel ligeramente bronceada estaba salpicada de miles y miles de pecas, haciendo que tuviera una imagen un poco infantil y lo mejor era que estaba vestida de un hermoso traje de sirvienta; Estaba un poco escotado de atrás y de enfrente, dejado ver una parte de su espalda y cuello salpicados de pecas. El traje no llevaba mangas, solo unos pequeños adornos en los brazos con algunos dijes en forma de corazones. Todo el traje hacia que su pequeña y frágil figura se marcara más y para acabar sus finas y delicadas piernas se marcaban por culpa de unas mallas blancas con figuras de rosas. Al mirarla solo podía pensar una cosa, **_*(cofcofViolablecofcof)*_ **Hermosa.

**_Es tan jodidamente hermosa que yo…..Espera un minuto….. ¿Camarero? ¿Dijo Camarero? ¿Es hombre? ¿¡ES HOMBRE!? ¿¡DIOS, QUE DEMONIOS!?_**

Me quede en shock hasta que su voz me despertó.

-**_S-señor ¿Se e-encuentra bien?_** - pregunto preocupado.

**_-¿Eh?… ¡Ah, claro!-_** dije con una sonrisa nerviosa intentando quitar el leve rubor que se formaba en mis mejillas.

**_-¿O-okey?….. ¿Que desea pedir?-_** dijo amablemente mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa. Es tan lindo. Aun no puedo creer que sea hombre pero al diablo, el será mío, completamente mío.

**_-Ehhh… La verdad no me he decidido. ¿Qué me recomiendas?-_** pregunte seductoramente mientras le dedicaba una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Hiccup se sonrojo furiosamente mientras se acercaba un poco a mí.

-**_P-pues L-le recomendaría el frappé "Nightmare" con una porción de nuestro pastel más vendido; El "Night Fury".-_** dijo aun con su tierno sonrojo.

-**_Mmm…. Entonces será un frappé y una rebanada del Night fury, por favor_**- dije sin quitar mi sonrisa. Hiccup asintió débilmente y se fue. Me quede embobado viendo como movía ese hermoso traserito suyo junto con sus finas y delgadas piernas. Se ve tan…. ¡Espera! ¿Que demonios pienso? ¡Ahora soy un maldito pervertido! Aunque Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Porqué estará vestido así? No es que me queje porque la verdad se ve perfecto pero ¿porqué? Tal vez se lo pregunte después ¿debería invitarlo a una cita? ¿Sera muy apresurado? ¿Pensara que soy un pervertido? ¡Demonios, no sé qué hacer! Mmmm… tal vez si deba invitarlo hoy para poder conocerlo mejor y así poder ganarme su corazón ¡Es perfecto!

**_-¿Señor se encuentra bien?-_** pregunto Hiccup mientras me veía con curiosidad y dejaba mi pastel y mi frappé en la mesa. ¡Mierda no lo vi llegar!

**_-Sí, perdón. Es que he estado muy distraído_**- dije con una sonrisa encantadora.

- **_¿Le ha sucedido algo malo en estos días?-_** preguntó mientras me veía con preocupación.

- **_la verdad es que hoy me pelee con mi padre y pues eso me a estresado un poco_**- dije bajando la mirada.-**_¿¡Porque se lo dije!? ¿¡Qué mierda me está pasando!?_**

Hiccup se me acerco y puso suavemente su mano en mi hombro en forma de consuelo.

- **_Todo estará bien_**- dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa

-**_Gracias Hic_**- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- **_Jack_**-

-**_¿Disculpe?-_**

-**_Mi nombre es Jack, Jack Overland aunque me conocen por Jack Frost, mucho gusto_**- dije mientras le daba la mano

-**_igualmente-_** dijo mientras aceptaba mi mano y sonreía.

Al tocar nuestras manos sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi columna vertebral y al parecer a Hiccup le paso lo mismo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, azul zafiro contra verde esmeralda, era como si todo a mi alrededor dejara de existir y solo quedáramos el y yo.

- **_Hiccup necesito que atiendas la mesa 9, por favor_**- grito amablemente la gerente del lugar.

Al notar que nuestras manos aun estaban entrelazadas Hiccup alejo su mano y se sonrojo furiosamente.

**_- P-perdón_**- dijo apenado

- **_¿Eh?….. A no te preocupes_**- dije con una sonrisa- **_la verdad me gustaría repetirlo_**- susurre

- **_¿D-disculpe?_** -

- **_No, nada.-_** dije nervioso

- **_B-bueno… en un momento regreso para ver si desea algo más, con su permiso-_** dijo dando una leve reverencia y yendo a otra de las mesas.

Al verlo alejarse pude notar como casi todos los hombres y una que otra mujer lo observaban con una mirada llena de perversión y deseo. Era como si lo estuvieran desnudando con la mirada, acosándolo y acechándolo. ¡Pobre de mi Hiccup! Espera… ¿mi Hiccup? ¡Lo acabo de conocer y ya estoy diciendo que es mío! Aunque se volvió mío desde que vi por primera vez sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan inocentes e infantiles.

- **_Bueno, dejare de pensar en eso y probare el frappé y el pastel a ver qué tal esta_**- pensé mientras tomaba la cuchara que estaba al lado de mi pastel.

Corte un pedazo y me lo lleve a la boca.

_-**¡Wow esta delicioso**!- _dije para mi mismo mientras me llevaba un pedazo a la boca. ¡En verdad estaba muy bueno!

Seguí comiendo hasta que ya no quedo nada en mi plato. Deje la cuchara el plato y puse mi mirada en el frappé.

Sin perder tiempo agarre el popote que estaba al lado de mi frappé, lo destape y lo metí en mi copa para después llevarlo a mis labios.

El frappé tenía un sabor dulce pero en exceso y un toque amargo que hacía que supiera a gloria. ¡Creo que este lugar se convertirá en mi café favorito! La comida esta excelente y ni que decir del servicio.

Al terminarme el frappé miro a la ventana perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué haré con mi padre? ¿Me quitara mis tarjetas? No lo creo porque aunque ya no lo vea siempre me ha dado todo lo que le he pedido ¿Porque se volverá a casar? ¿Mamá no lo hacía feliz? ¿Debería ir a su boda? ¡Aaaaaa son tantas preguntas que no logro concentrarme!

**_-Jack, ¿te encuentras bien?-_**

**_- ¡Aaaaa!-_** grite sorprendido. Volteo y veo a Hiccup parado enfrente de mí con una cara de preocupación- **_¿¡Como Haces eso!?-_**

- **_¿Hacer qué?-_** pregunto confundido.

**_- ¡Llegar sin hacer ruido!-_** dije aun con el corazón acelerado por el susto- **_Bueno eso no importa-_**

- **_Okey… ¿Gustas algo más?-_** dijo con una sonrisa

- **_No, gracias. Eso sería todo_**- dije mientras le sonreía- **_aunque me gustaría saber si tu quisieras salir conmigo después de trabajar-_**

Hiccup se sonrojo furiosamente, mientras bajaba la cabeza. ¡Se ve tan lindo!

-**_C-claro, me encantaría_** - dijo mirando a la ventana para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo. ¡Dios gracias por mandarme a este precioso ángel!- **_mi turno se acaba en 10 minutos ¿Te gustaría esperar?-_**

**_- Claro, yo te espero-_** dije seductoramente.

Me levante y me acerque lo más que pude a su oreja, soplando un poco y viendo como se sonrojaba y temblaba un poco.

- **_Nos vemos en un rato Hic_**- le dije al oído, después sin poder evitarlo le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje. ¡Hiccup será mío!

Me dirigí a la caja registradora a pagar todo y así poder esperar a mi pequeño Camarero.

_****Fin Pov Jack******_

Al pasar 10 minuto Hiccup salió de la cafetería con su ropa habitual; una camisa verde de manga larga, unos jeans negros pegados, dejando ver sus envidiables caderas y ese hermoso trasero deseado por miles de hombres y unos converse negros.

Jack se quedo viendo la figura del más pequeño, admirando su perfecto y delicado cuerpo.

**_- ¿Nos vamos Jack?-_** pregunto el castaño mientras le dedicaba una débil sonrisa. Jack solo se limitó a asentir y a empezar a caminar junto al menor.

Iban platicando animadamente de cosas sin importancia hasta que una voz los saco de su mundo.

**_- ¿Hic?-_**

El nombrado volteo reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de la persona.

**_-¿Night?-_** pregunto sorprendido el castaño **_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_**

-**_Solo venia a recogerte del trabajo pero al estacionar el auto te alcance a ver caminando en esta dirección y pues te seguí-_** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al ver al acompañante de su pequeño**_-¿Quién es Hic?-_** pregunto serio

**_-Es un amigo que acabo de conocer en la cafetería_**- dijo con una sonrisa- **_Su nombre es Jack_**-

**_-Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Jack Overland pero me conocen como Jack Frost_**- dijo el peliblanco con poco nervioso mientras levantaba una mano en forma de saludo. Night solo le dedico una mirada que gritaba **_"Aléjate de mi pequeño Hiccup, imbécil"._**

**_-Hic, ¿podrías venir aquí, por favor?- pregunto el pelinegro fingiendo una sonrisa_**

**_-Claro, ¿Qué pas…AHHH- _**grito al sentir como Night lo cargaba y lo ponía en su hombro con demasiada facilidad**_- ¡Night! ¿Qué haces?- _**pregunto enojado el menor, intentando zafarse del pelinegro aunque todo fue en vano, era demasiado pequeño y débil como para pelear con su mejor amigo.

**_-Solo estoy protegiendo a mi lindo corderito de los lobos malos que quieren devorarlo- _**dijo con tono burlón**_- No dejare que otro imbécil quiera propasarse contigo-_** dijo en tono serio- **_Así que nos vamos-_**

-**_Pero Night-_** dijo el menor haciendo un puchero

**_-Nada de peros-_** dijo con una sonrisa- **_nadie te merece Hic y menos un Punk drogadicto, alcohólico y rarito_**- dijo en tono serio

**_-¡Espera un minuto!-_** grito el peliblanco muy enojado ***(Hasta que por fin hablas ¬¬u)***

Night paró en seco y volteo a ver al peliblanco con una expresión llena de odio.

**_-¿Qué quieres, copo de nieve?-_** pregunto en tono frio

- **_No te puedes llevar a hic, no es un muñeco como para que lo vayas cargando así, además estábamos en una cita hasta que tu interrumpiste tan groseramente- _**dijo intercambiando una mirada de odio con el más alto. Jack se estaba muriendo de miedo por que Night le ganaba como por 15 cm y se veía muy fuerte y corpulento aunque no en exceso pero se veía.

**_- Pues esa cita se acabo_**- dijo aun con tono frio

**_-No, hasta que Hiccup lo diga, ¿Verdad hic?-_** pregunto el peliblanco al más pequeño. El castaño solo medito unos segundos y hablo.

**_-Night podrías bajarme ¿Por favor_**?- pregunto amablemente con un tono cariñoso. El sabía que si quería conseguir algo de Night tenía que tratarlo cariñosamente o de lo contrario jamás lo soltaría y su cita quedaría arruinada.

**_-Pero hic, tu sabes que hago esto por tu bien_**- dijo intentando convencer al menor de que esa cita era mala idea y más con un tipo tan raro como el tal Frost.

**_-Por favor ~-_** siguió el menor con el mismo tono- **yo te diré si me hace algo, pero solo por esta vez ¿sí? Sabes que ya no he salido desde "la apuesta"-**

Night se quedo callado unos minutos hasta que suspiro y bajo lentamente al menor hasta ponerlo sano salvo en el suelo. No le agradaba la idea de que su pequeño se fuera con un **_"Punk drogadicto, alcohólico y rarito" _**pero si el menor quería el no podía hacer nada para impedírselo.

-**_Está bien_**- dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

-**_Gracias-_** dijo Hiccup mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, pero no de amor como pareja si no como si se lo estuviera dando a un hermano mi querido y cercano.

Night sonrío por el beso mientras que Jack solo veía la escena con enojo y odio, no le gustaba ver como su futura pareja andaba besando a su **"mejor amigo"** aunque fuera solo en la mejilla.

-**_Pero…-_** dijo Night con tono serio mientras ponía a Hiccup atrás de su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de alguien peligroso y malvado aunque para el Jack era esa persona-**_ Hey, copo de nieve_**- llamo el pelinegro**_- ¿Cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones con Hiccup?_**- dijo el mayor mientras le dedicaba una irada que decía fuerte y claro **"Si me respondes algo indebido o pervertido date por muerto"**

- **_Pues yo…..-_**

********* ***** *-**†********‡****†************** **************************

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben la felicidad que me dan y bueno perdón si el Cap. esta corto y aburrido pero mi imaginación no dio para más y no quería hacerlo esperar más tiempo, también discúlpenme si no contesto los reviews pero a veces no me da tiempo o no puedo por el celular :)**

**Bueno espero poder actualizar rápido.  
>Hasta luego :D<strong>

**Agradecimientos por los reviews:**

**Fanfiction:**

*******GatoChocapic666*******

***El mito de los fics***

***Neko Skyress***

***arace- chan***

***Robin vivi-chan***

***Nightmare***

***ValeryVampire***

***BuhoOscuro16***

*******C. B. Guillermo*******

***FrostcupLover***

**Amor-yaoi:**

***Bimori***

***arace- chan***

***La chica Skull Kid***

***Nekita98***

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews :3 :D!**

**Bueno espero poder actualizar rápido.  
>Hasta luego :D<strong>


End file.
